Corrupted Swan
by Bella4evr3
Summary: After James bites Bella and the venom runs through her she sees that Edward won't go through with changing her. Yet when Edward sucks the venom out bits and pieces of memory start tumbling back and the Bella that everyone knew is taken over by the Queen herself - well Gotham's Queen to be exact. Note: Lilly Collins is my Bella and Jared Leto is my Joker! Rating will change later!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suicide Squad! All rights go to DC Comics! In addition, Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer - in no way am I profiting off of any of this!**

Chapter One

James haunting laughter filled my ears with dread. My quickening heart beat could be heard furthering Jame's cruel antics as he pulls out a camera recorder, "now this will break little Edward's heart. " he spurs and I automatically counter, "Edward has nothing to do with this!"

With sudden vamp speed James's hand curls around my neck - my hands find their way to his trying to pry his iron grip a part from my neck, "and action! Tell Edward how it hurts! Tell him!" Like magic James's grip loosens as his body was flown away from my own.

I watch as Edward fights back, "you're strong, but I'm stronger!" James explains.

I watch as James flings Edward into the air - his back crunching into the ceiling, yet I'm distracted by James's sudden appearance as he grabs my arm no matter how much I struggle I can't fight out of his vice-like grip.

James's eyes weren't set on mine they were on Edward and with nothing holding him back James bit into my wrist. That's when I screamed bloody murder.

Besides the bloody needles that were jabbing each bone and each organ within my body; my head was on fire, I reseeded into my mind blocking out the pain - I didn't feel the pain, but I was introduced to a new pain in my head - images pushed through my head at lightening speed it took everything I had to handle the backlash.

I heard voices outside my head - Carlisle, I think. "She's managing - Edward she'll turn if you don't suck the venom out. "

No. Don't do it! I scream but it was all but silent all that came out was yells of torment.

"Edward she only has seconds left." Carlisle manages to say.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'll make the pain go away." I hear him offer some sort of comfort I didn't want him to. I didn't want to hear those words filled with pity.

I liked the pain. No that wasn't right. How could I like the pain? I wanted to say stop, but another shout of pain came through my mouth and like that the venom started to recede its fire.

The puncturing needles lost their sharpness the feeling of light-headedness was enough for my body to go dead.

"Stop Edward you're killing her. " in the final moments before everything went black was the hauntingly, eerie, sardonic, yet beautiful laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella, you're not worth it. You never were. "

It had been a whole two weeks since they left. Two weeks since the ballet incident with James. I wish Carlisle had held him back then maybe I would be like them.

A vampire.

Yet I didn't break when Edward had left me in the woods. I didn't feel. I didn't know if that was a good or bad.

"Bella, would you come to the front of the class. I need to talk to you. "

I lift my head out of my thoughts. I headed up towards the front, mind curious and eyes alert.

"Bella, since Alice Cullen left there seems to be an issue for your roommate on the school trip. "

Oh yeah, Alice and I were excited for the annual school trip Forks high takes each year. We were going to Gotham and the simple word _Gotham_ made me feel something.

Something I couldn't name.

"Oh, um can't I just be on my own?"

I ask and I could see the reluctance in his eyes to give me what I asked. A student alone in a different city spelled trouble but I had gotten used to it.

Trouble, I mean.

I was a supernatural magnet for danger might as well keep the danger to myself. I sat back down in my chair after the teacher gave me the go ahead on my new status.

The day seemed to drag on and I often thought recently about the weird and eerie laugh I had heard when he had left me unconscious from sucking the fiery venom out from within my veins.

How could the laugh - the hauntingly and beautiful laughter make my heart beat faster then it did, regularly; and how could one single laugh sound so familiar as if I had heard it and lived with it my whole life?

Someone had bumped into me - Lauren, great! I thought nearing sarcasm.

"Bella, I guess no one likes you enough to room with you. Just look at Edward he even left you. "

I had it with her and something within me snapped. I stood up and smacked her across the cheek, I was met with silence and a one way ticket to the principal's office.

"Isabella, I have to ask what you were thinking. "

They had called Charlie - we - the principal and I waited a solid 15 minutes before the Chief of Police walked in the door and his face had me sitting up straight. Thus my current predicament.

"Charlie, Sir..." I start and continue, "you both know how hard it was for me when the...Cullens left. "

I watched as they nod - Charlie had seen the full of it during the night hours when I wasn't at school. I knew I said I didn't break when he left - that was psychical, but mentally it was completely shattered and unable to repair itself.

Charlie had woken in the middle of the night from my terrified screams - and that was a constant even to this day and hour I knew Charlie would wake up and feel bitter towards Edward - the guy that had stomped into my life and left without any word to him.

It was altogether different to the principal. I had been an ace student. Never had I missed a single assignment or got a C- or a D on any of my tests. So I was skating on thin ice between these two.

"When Lauren said nobody liked me and that's why Edward left. I just snapped and I won't apologize for just defending myself against a mental assault. "

I could see Charlie - with the new information he had gotten from me that he thought differently and was in fact right behind me in my decision.

And even for the Cheif of Police to be condoning violence - it was for self defense and he knew how hurt and emotionally broken I had been the past two weeks.

"Ms. Swan. That is still no excuse..."

"Then we'll have to agree to disagree."

I stand up. Somewhat fed up. I was only defending myself.

I turn - my back to them both. I headed towards the door catching Charlie's words.

"I'll talk to my daughter. She's usually not a violent person."

Violent?

Honestly, I'm beginning to think if I am?


End file.
